Two Point Four Children
by abandon
Summary: This story follows on from TRAUMA. Jane and Maura have decided to start a family together. Everything is going fine until 7 months into Maura's pregnancy she falls ill. WARNINGS - TRIGGERS -.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning - triggers - Warning**_

Jane is awoken from her sleep by sounds of moaning coming from next to her on the bed. Rolling over in a sleepy daze, taking a quick glance over to the sleeping Maura. "Hey baby, you ok?" she asks getting no response back. The moans continue, shifting closer to her wife she can feel her trembling. Immediately her gut it telling her that something is wrong. Turning on the bedside light she pulls back the covers of the duvet. Fear grips her immediately, the sight that greets her is one of pure horror.

Illuminated by the glow from the lamp, Maura is lying in a pool of blood. Clutching her stomach the sounds of the moans coming from the smaller woman seem to be intensifying.

Leaping off the bed and rushing to Maura's side, bending down Jane gently

touches her wifes face. "Everything is going to be alright" she says. Briefly for a flitting second Mauras eyes open before closing again. Checking the blondes pulse, Jane doesn't like what she is feeling. Without wanting to wait for an ambulance, gently but quickly she picks up Maura into her arms.

Even though she was being very careful the movement causes Maura to cry out in pain. "I'm sorry baby" Jane says looking down at the pale face of her wife. Quickly making her way out of the house, Jane gently and carefully places Maura onto the backseat of there car.

* * *

Driving in a daze she somehow makes it to the hospital. It was almost like she went on auto pilot. Stopping suddenly in the emergency entrance, jumping out of the car Jane rushes to the backseat doors. Opening them she gently picks Maura up, again eliciting a moan from the ill woman. Running through the entrance doors, Jane leaves the car's engine still running with the doors open. With only one thing of her mind, she needs to save Maura and the baby. "I NEED HELP!" Jane shouts trying to still remain calm.

It feels like out of nowhere she is swarmed by nurses and doctors. One of the nurses has gotten a gurney. Jane carefully and gently places Maura down onto the bed. "How many months pregnant is she?" one of the doctors asks.

Adrenaline is still pumping through Janes veins, but the calm demeanor she has is starting to fade. "Erm, she's nearly 7 months" She says trying not to let her voice break.

Whilst all the other medical staff are rushing around hooking Maura up to various machines, the doctor keeps asking Jane questions. "What's her name?".

"Maura Isles-Rizzoli " Jane says not daring to take her eyes off of Maura. Scared if she does she will disappear.

The doctor briefly stops what he is doing and looking up at Jane he asks. "The Chief Medical Examiner?" with a hint of shock in his voice.

Jane doesn't answer him, feeling the energy drain from her body she just nods her head. The shock of all this is starting to set in. She doesn't hear anything that anyone is saying. It's like she is in a bubble and everything is muffled. She doesn't dare to look away, Maura looks so pale and fragile. Feeling that her heart is breaking she takes the blondes hand in her own, they feel so cold. Not realising she has been holding back the tears, a single one falls down her cheek.

Without warning they rush Maura away down the corridor and towards one of the surgical theatres. Standing in the corridor covered in her wife's blood, Jane is wondering if she will ever see her alive again.

* * *

Sat on one of the horrible plastic hospital chairs, all Jane can think of is that she has lost both of them. There was so much blood that neither Maura or the baby could have survived. Starting to shut down in on herself she doesn't hear someone calling her name.

"Jane, can you hear me?" The nurse says. "It's me, Phoebe!". Nothing. Gently placing an arm on Janes back, there still is no response from the woman in front of her. Instead all she sees is that Jane seems to be fixating on her hands which are now covered in dried blood.

She's about to say something when a security guard shouts out "WHO EVER THAT CAR IS OUTSIDE IT NEEDS TO BE MOVED!".

Glancing up at him Phoebe shouts back "It's ok!, I'll move it". Assuming its Janes, as she had seen her rush in from outside carrying Maura in her arms.

Phoebe has known Jane for as long as she has been married to Maura. But her friendship with Maura goes way back when they were both in medical school together. So to see Maura, bleeding in Janes arms is a shock to her as well.

Returning her attention back to the shocked woman next to her. "Jane, I'll be right back! I'm just going to sort your car out ok!" She says, still no response. Getting up from the chair she makes her way outside.

She must have only been gone for about 15 minutes so she found it no surprise that Jane hasn't moved from where she had left her. As she was walking back to her distraught friend, she sees one of the doctors coming towards them.

Knowing that Jane isn't in the right frame of mind she decides it best if she speaks to the doctor. "Hi Doctor Jones, are you dealing with Maura Isles-Rizzoli?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes Nurse I am?" Doctor Jones answers looking first at the nurse then looking past her and seeing the shocked and blood soaked woman sat behind her. "Is that the wife?" he asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes doctor, I'm a friend of the families and Jane is in shock. I'm gonna call one of there emergency contacts to come down and sit with Jane. So any information you have on Maura and the baby would be helpful". She says trying to remain professional but can feel the lump rising in her throat.

Doctor Jones pauses for a second, knowing that it isn't protocol to give out patient information to non-family members. But in this case seeing how distraught the wife is he will allow it. "Very well nurse, the patient has suffered a placental abruption. We are trying to control the mothers bleeding, if we cannot we will have to perform a hysterectomy on her. Which of course we want to try to limit as a last option. The baby is in distress and we are prepping the theatre to delivery the baby by c-section. Unfortunately I don't have anymore news".

Phoebe thought it might be bad, but an placental abruption didn't even occur to her. _SHIT_ she thought. Knowing all too well how seriously ill both mother and baby are. "Thank you Doctor Jones" she says.

Turning to face her friend she knows Jane needs to be surrounded by her family. Off she goes to the nurses station. Accessing the computer in front of her Phoebe finds what she needs, ringing the number on the monitor. Hoping and praying that someone will answer and come to Janes aid.

* * *

Angela and Frankie rush to the hospital. It didn't take them long to find Jane. She looks so lost and small, and so very afraid. Seeing her daughter covered in so much blood, makes the older woman bring her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound that was threatening to escape from her lips.

Not knowing what to say Frankie hates seeing his older sister this way. It breaks his heart.

Trying to push her own feelings aside, crouching down so she is facing her daughter. Angela takes Janes bloodied hands in her own "Janie… honey, we're here" she says so softly.

She recognises that voice, looking into her mother's eye "I've lost them both" is all she can say. "I've lost them ma" and that was it. Jane breaks down. Sliding off the chair and collapsing onto the floor, both Angela and Frankie joining her in a huddled heap.

Wrapping her in a loving embrace that only a mother can do. Telling her "Everything is going to be ok, baby" Angela says. Not knowing if she even believes it herself. But she needs to let Jane know, that she isn't alone. No matter what happens.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **I know this is short and sweet, but i hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This story won't be full of angst like the first one. This is just to set the mood. I promise you that this story will be a happy one.**_

 _ **Thanks again**_

 _ **Peace and love**_

 _ **Paula**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Maura Wakes

_Where am I? Jane thinks to herself. She's in a dimly lit corridor that looks like it goes on forever. She starts to run, looking for someone, anybody who can answer her. Where is everyone? Feeling like she has been running forever down this never ending maze. Within a blink of an eye she is standing outside the morgue. Reaching for the door to push it, she is suddenly covered in blood. Trying to remain calm she walks into the morgue. The room is empty, apart from a body lying on one of the 'dead people' tables. Its covered with a sheet. Swallowing the lump in her throat she cautiously makes her way towards the body._

 _Taking a deep breathe her trembling blood covered hands pulls back the sheet. There lying dead is Maura…_

Suddenly waking up, Jane hopes that the whole thing has been a nightmare. Feeling the body underneath her hands she remembers where she is. _I must have fallen asleep_ she thinks to herself. Standing up, stretching her tired and sore muscles. Glancing down at her sleeping wife in the hospital bed she goes to talk to Nurse Phoebe.

"Any change?" Jane asks her.

Picking up Maura's chart and quickly looking over it. "Her BP is stable, she's responding well to treatment. The infection from the hysterectomy seems to be under control now" Nurse Phoebe says trying to remain professional even though her friend is ill.

"Ok Phoebe, thanks" Jane says making her way out of Maura's room. "If you need me I'll be upstairs in NICU" and with that she disappears down the corridor.

* * *

So many different thoughts are running through her head. ' _What if'. What if Maura dies. What if she is left alone to raise their child. What if there is something wrong with the baby_. Mentally shaking the thoughts away she can see her mother asleep in one of the chairs in front of the observation window. Walking up to the nurses station "How long has she been like that?" Jane says pointing over to where the older woman is asleep.

"A couple of hours, we didn't want to wake her" the nurse says glancing from the older woman in the chair to the younger woman standing in front of her.

Mouthing the words ' _thank you'_ to the nurse Jane walks over to her sleeping mother. Placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder, gently shaking her. "Ma" she says.

Slowly the older woman starts to stir. And the first thought that races to her brain is that something must be wrong. Almost jumping up from out of the chair Angela shouts out "WHAT'S WRONG!" not even seeing Jane standing next to her. Instead her eyes fixed on the little baby in the incubator behind the window.

Taken back by her mother's sudden reaction, Jane tries to sound reassuring. "Ma, shhh, it's ok" Seeing her mother looking at her, "I'm sorry Ma, I didn't mean to scare you" she says with genuine sincerity in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry Janie, I just thought the worse. It's been a trying few weeks" Angela says rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stretches her tired and old bones.

Jane knows she is lucky to have a mother like Angela. Even despite all her nosy, busy body ways. She wouldn't change her for anything in the world. "Ma, please go home and get some rest" she says almost pleading with her.

"And what about you Janie? You need to rest too?" Angela says sounding a bit harsher than she intended too.

Both women are stood facing inside the NICU unit staring down at the tiny premature baby in the incubator. Standing there in silence for what feels like hours, Angela puts her arm around her daughter.

Jane gratefully accepts the gesture. Although she feels the lump forming in the back of her throat and she is scared that she might break down so she breaks the contact and turns to look at the older woman. "Besides, I have a bed set up next to Maura in her room. I just came down here to see you and the baby, then I'll get some rest too" she says in her usual raspy tone, trying to sound convincing.

Knowing her daughter all too well, Angela decides not to argue with her. If she was being honest she really would like to freshen up and change her clothes. Embracing her daughter in a hug and placing a kiss on her cheek she then starts to walk away.

Shouting after her mother "besides I need you to feed me some of your home cooking, hospital food sucks" Jane says trying to lighten the mood.

Turning to look at her daughter "Ok I'll make your favourite, grandma's Cannoli" Angela says with a smile on her face.

"Thanks ma, you're the best" Jane says with a smile.

Smiling back at her daughter "I know" Angela says before continuing to head down the corridor towards the elevators.

Watching her mother disappear out of sight, Jane heads over to the nurses station. It's still early in the morning so everything seems quiet. "Hi, can you tell me how Rizzoli-Isles baby is doing please" she asks wincing at the thought that they haven't named the baby yet. It was something herself and Maura were still debating on. And without Maura being awake it just didn't feel right to her.

Looking from Jane and then to the computer in front of her. The nurse starts to move the mouse and after a few clicks they find the correct patient information. "Still no improvement yet, but there has been no change in condition which means its a good thing too. The first few weeks are the most critical and your baby has gone past that, we are expecting to see small improvements over the next couple of days" she says with sincerity in her voice.

Not feeling reassured by this at all, Jane knows there's nothing she can do. "Thank you" she says before having one more look at her tiny little baby before heading back to Maura's side.

Quietly entering her wifes room, Jane is suddenly overcome with immense tiredness. Seeing that there is still is no change in her wife's condition. The bed that the nurses have set-up for her Is drawing her towards it. Without even bothering to get under the covers, Jane collapses on top of the bed in a heap. Having a final glance at her wife in the other bed, her eyelids soon become heavy, and the darkness takes her away. Hoping that no more nightmares enter her dreams.

* * *

Waking with a jolt, forgetting where she is, that is until the smell of disinfectant hits her nostrils and she remembers. She's in the hospital. Stretching her stiff joints, Jane gets off the bed and heads to the side table next to Maura. On top is a pitcher of water, taking one of the plastic beakers, she pours herself a cup. Taking a sip of the cold water she glances to her sleeping wife. Suddenly something catches her eye, putting the cup down she moves closer to the small woman laying in the bed. Jane stares at her tentatively. Looking for any signs of her wife waking, and then she sees it. Maura's eyes start to flicker.

Jane's heart is pounding so hard in her chest she feels like it's going to burst out of it. Running out of the room she goes and fetches the nurse. Returning a few seconds later with Nurse Phoebe.

Heading over to Maura's bedside Phoebe starts to check the sleeping blondes vitals. "Maura, can you hear me?" she asks, whilst watching for any response. "If you can, open your eyes for me". So far nothing, her heart sinks thinking that Jane has overreacted. But then she sees it too. Her friend opens her eyes for her. Looking at Jane she says "I'm going to get the doctor" before disappearing out of the room.

Moving forward Jane looks into those hazel eyes she's been longing to see again. "That's it baby, open your eyes for me" she says with happiness in her voice. Just then the doctor comes in with Nurse Phoebe. Stepping aside Jane lets him do his job.

"Hi Maura, do you know where you are?" the doctor says whilsts using his pocket pen light to check her pupil response. Seeing that his patient is still disorientated he continues. "You're in the hospital, you suffered a placental abruption". Pausing for a second, he sees that she understands him and so he continues. "We had to deliver your baby by c-section" at the mention of the baby Maura starts to panic.

"MY BABY" Maura shouts trying to climb out of the bed.

Jane is caught off guard by the sudden movement and outburst from her wife. "Hey, shh, its ok, calm down" she says to her whilst placing her hand on the blondes shoulder.

The doctor continues to try and ease his patients mind. "Your baby is in the NICU unit. She is very ill but she's a fighter, like her mother" he says giving her a gentle smile. Looking back to Jane he takes his leave. "I'll leave you two alone, nurse Phoebe here" pointing to the nurse writing something on Maura's chart. "will need to check your stitches at some point, ok!" And with that the doctor disappears out of the room.

Moving closer to Maura, Jane can see the distress in her wifes face. "Hey baby, everything is going to be ok". She says as she moves closer and brushes Maura's pale skin with the back of her hand.

"What happened"? Maura says trying to calm her shaky voice. Not remembering anything.

Pulling a chair up closer to Maura's bed, Sitting down and taking her wifes hands in her own. Jane brings it to her mouth and places a kiss on the back of them before deciding to speak. "What do you remember? She asks softly in her usual raspy tone.

"The last I remember is when we went out to lunch at that new restaurant" Maura says trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

Taking a deep breathe in Jane tries to think of the best way to answer her wife without frightening her. "Sweetheart that was over two weeks ago" she says softly. "You lost a lot of blood, they called it a placental abruption". She knows that whatever medical jargon she tells her wife she is going to understand it. "To save you, they had to perform a hysterectomy, I nearly lost both of you", her voice breaking as she says it. Feeling the lump in her throat rising as she remembers that awful day.

Her head is spinning. One from the fact that she has lost over two weeks of her life. Second that she can see in her wife's eyes how close she came to dying. Three, how close she came to losing her unborn child. And four, that she can no longer bare children. All of this is too overwhelming for Maura. The tears start to fall freely down her face.

Seeing her wife hurting, Jane gently wipes the tears from Maura's cheeks. "Because of the blood loss, you were already very weak. You developed an infection from the surgery. So they put you in a medically induced coma to try and help your body recover" she says not taking her eyes off the small blonde in the bed. Afraid that this could all be a dream and if she looks away she might disappear. "This is the first time you've been awake for nearly 2 weeks" she says leaning in and placing a soft gentle kiss on Maura's forehead. "I'm so happy to so see those eyes again" she says this time not bothering to stop the stray tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh sweetheart" Maura says hating to see Jane this way. Then suddenly out of nowhere like a wave, her thoughts turn to the baby. Remembering that they said "SHE" and no-one telling her how she is doing. The sudden rush of feelings brings nothing but anxiety and panic and fear. "THE BABY!" Maura almost shouts. "I NEED TO SEE HER" she says trying to get out of bed..again!

Nurse Phoebe and both Jane are in shock by this sudden turn in events. Trying her best to calm the panic stricken woman in front of her. "Hey, Maura, its ok, calm down" Jane says trying her best to hold her in the bed without hurting her. "She's in NICU, you can't move otherwise you might rip your stitches". None of this seems to be calming her at all.

Seeing how distraught her friend is Nurse Phoebe makes a decision that will hopefully calm her. "Hey Maura, let me get a wheelchair and we shall take you to see her, ok?"

Feeling Maura starting to relax underneath her grip, happy that she is no longer going to try and hurt herself by getting out of the bed, Jane lets go. Turning to look at Nurse Phoebe before she disappears to find a wheelchair. Jane mouths the words " _thank you"_ before turning her attention back to her scared and frightened wife.

* * *

A few minutes later after carefully helping Maura into the wheelchair all three of them were coming out of the elevator on the NICU ward. As they got nearer to the observation window, Nurse Phoebe goes to the nurses station to ask for them to bring the Rizzoli-Isles baby to the window.

As they are waiting, crouching down in front of her wife, Jane takes the smaller womans hands in her own. Letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. "Maura, our little girl is really ill, but shes a fighter, ok!" Jane says making sure that her wife is prepared. Glancing over the smaller woman's shoulder she sees Nurse Phoebe indicate that are ready for them. Getting up Jane starts pushing the wheelchair towards observation window. Feeling worried how her wife is going to react.

Seeing the tiny little baby in the incubator, Maura feels like her heart has stopped beating in her chest. Leaning forward as far as she can go without falling out of the wheelchair. Placing her hand on the glass window, almost trying to will her hand through it so she can touch her daughter. She has understood everything that Jane has explained to her. But actually seeing her daughter in the incubator hooked up to so many different machines still didn't prepare her for that. All the emotions she is feeling she is no longer able to hold them in. The walls come crashing down, as wave upon wave of sobs shake her frail body. Feeling arms wrap around her in an instant, her wife doesn't say anything she just holds her tight.

Trying to being strong for so long has been hard. But seeing how distraught Maura is breaks her heart. Unable to stop it, Jane too breaks down, both women sobbing uncontrollably in each others arms.

Hearing the sounds of crying, Nurse Phoebe knows who it is. Looking in the direction of the cries, seeing both her friends so sad breaks her heart. She prays and hopes that there baby will will get better and survive. But only time will tell.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Thanks again for those who have been liking and following this story. Sorry this chapter was a bit of a wait. I've been very busy with work as well as trying to do more freelance work of my photography. And for those that followed TRAUMA, and know a bit about me personally. Finally started having counselling. So the start of this year has been busy busy busy.**_

 _ **Peace and Love**_

 _ **Paula**_


	3. Authors Note

Hi everyone, just wanted to ease everyone's mind. I'm still having therapy, which I forsee having for sometime. And also i've adopted two kittens which i had from six weeks old. One of them wasn't eating solids so had to bottle feed for two weeks. They will be 10 weeks old on sunday. Yay. :-)

I forgot how much attention kittens need :-)

Hopefully will have a new chapter up soon for you guys. And thanks again for all your support.

Peace and Love

Paula


	4. Chapter 3 - Going Home

It was so strange to go home without the baby, but she was still too small and weak to leave the hospital yet. She is definately a Rizzoli-Isles baby as she is a fighter. She even surprised the doctors, whose original prognosis was really low for her. But 4 weeks on and she is still here. They've even been able to remove her out of the incubator now. And today's the day, we are finally allowed to hold our baby girl.

This particularly morning Angela was at the house. And to Jane's relief she was glad she was there for a change.

"Maura would you like a tea dear?" Angela calls out from the kitchen to her daughter in-law sat in an armchair, staring out of the window. No reply. Sighing she turns to face her daughter.

Jane can see the look of concern in her mothers face, "I know Ma, she's been like this since leaving the hospital. I told her that we're finally going to be able to hold our daughter today and she didn't show any interest". Turning her back on her mother so she can look out of the kitchen window, scared that she might show the sadness in her face. "I don't know what to do Ma!" she says letting out a sigh, trying to not let her voice break.

Stepping closer to her daughter, Angela gently places a hand on Janes back and starts to rub in circles, "It'll be ok hun" the older woman says feeling that her heart is breaking. Underneath her touch she feels her daughters shoulders slump, which saddens her even more. "Look at me" she says in a soothing voice.

Jane does as her mother asks and turns around and faces the older woman, scared to make eye contact in case she starts to cry.

"Oh Janni, look at me" pausing until she see those hazel eyes looking at her. "you've already been through so much together and you'll both get through this" Angela says before embracing her daughter in a quick hug. "Right, I'm ready to hold my granddaughter" She says with the biggest smile on her face. "I'll go and get the car ready" she says before disappearing out of the house.

"Thanks Ma" Jane shouts after her. Taking a big breath she makes her way over to her wife. Who is still sat in the armchair looking out of the window. Carefully and gently Jane places her hand on her wifes shoulder. "Hey Maura, you ready to go?". For a second there is no response, then Maura looks at her, slightly confused.

"Go where?" Maura says in a dazed voice.

Bending down and placing her hands on her wife's knees. "We're going to the hospital, we're going to see our baby girl" Jane says in her soothing raspy tone.

As if snapping out of a dream Maura now remembers, and is suddenly filled with dread. "Ok" is all she manages to say. Slowly getting up from the armchair, she feels Jane hold her arm to help her lift her up. Slowly and carefully with Jane on her arm, she uses the crutch and makes her way to the car. Feeling that she is a terrible person because she doesn't want to see her baby daughter.

* * *

The journey to the hospital was uneventful, apart from Maura not saying a word whilst sat in the back seat. Angela had tried to lighten the mood by talking about anything and everything. Jane was grateful for the distraction and that her mother had come along with them, as otherwise the drive would have been very uncomfortable.

Making there way to the NICU unit, Jane spots there friend Nurse Phoebe. Angela carries on towards the changing room, with Maura by her side.

"Hey Phoebe, hows my little girl doing?" Jane says with a smile.

Phoebe can see sadness in her friends eyes, but doesn't want to press her further about it. "I must say Jane, you're little girl is truly a fighter", she says with genuine warmth in her voice. "She just keeps surprising us, she's getting stronger and stronger each day".

"That's fantastic to hear, I can't wait to take her home with us" Jane says with excitement in her voice.

"So, when are you going to give her a name?" Phoebe says letting out a little laugh.

Instantly Jane's demeanor changes, and her thoughts go back to how her wife is dealing with all of this. "To be honest I don't know, I keep trying to discuss it with Maura, but she is either not interested or she just seems so far away in her own thoughts that she doesn't even respond to me". She says trying to swallow the lump that is forming in her throat.

Reaching over the counter Phoebe takes her friends hand in her own. "Now listen to me Jane, you haven't done anything wrong, so don't blame yourself for any of this" she says giving the hand a little squeeze. "Also Maura went through a major trauma, not only thinking that she was miscarrying, to having extensive surgery, to not giving birth, she could even be suffering with postnatal depression which is quite common for new mothers". Letting go of her friends hand she starts to type something into the computer. "Go and be with your family, when you're finished I'll give you some information, and contact details for an organisation that can help both you and Maura" she says looking up at her friend and giving her a warm smile.

Suddenly feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders a sense of relief washes over Jane. Knowing that her friend understands what is happening, and that she isn't alone in this. "Thank you" is all she can manage to say, trying to hide the trembling in her voice.

Making her way to the changing room, she can see her mother is inside holding her daughter. She looks so tiny in the older woman's arms. Whilst getting changed into the scrubs provided by the hospital, and sterilising her hands. Once satisfied that Jane is 'Clean' to enter the NICU unit they let her enter the room. Once in the room Jane looks around for her wife but can't see her anywhere.

Walking towards her mother she asks her "Where's Maura?" Feeling somewhat puzzled that she's not there.

Taking a deep breathe in before answering her daughter. "She didn't want to hold her" Angela says with a hint of sadness in her voice. She can see that her daughter is torn in wanting to go and find her wife and holding her baby girl. Angela quickly speaks again "She's gone to get a coffee" taking a step forward she asks Jane, "Are you ready to hold your daughter?".

Putting her arms out ready to take this tiny little bundle in her arms. Gently her mother passes her daughter to her. She looks so small and tiny in her arms. Without even realising it she starts to sway from side to side. Jane can't describe how she is feeling in that moment. This is all she has wanted to do over the past weeks, is to hold and cuddle her child. Before long happy tears are streaming down her face. She feels a gentle arm wrap around her back. Her mother is by her side, placing one of her fingers in the tiny hand of the little girl in front of them.

Angela says in almost a whisper "She's beautiful Janie".

"She's an Angel Ma" Jane says softly back, not wanting to break the silence filling the room. No more words need to be said. Feeling the love radiating off her mother for this little person in her arms. She can't help thinking of her wife, and what she is going through. But in that moment, Jane knows that she isn't capable of helping Maura. That she can only be there for her. And once there finished here, she will get the help her wife desperately needs.

* * *

A few days have passed since the hospital visit. Jane has been worrying about to how to approach her wife with the information of the counselling service.

Once again Maura is sat in the chair by the window, in her own little world. Jane slowly and cautiously approaches her wife. Crouching down in front of her she gently places her hand on the blondes knee. Gently giving it a squeeze, "Hey baby, I need to talk to you about something".

Slowly the blonde turns to look at her wife. "What about?" In her voice are hints of annoyance at being disturbed.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to react to her wifes demeanor towards her. "I have some information here for you that I think you would benefit from" Jane says giving her wife a warm smile. After receiving no reaction from the blonde, she hands over the leaflets for her to take.

Taking the leaflets from her wife, looking at them she reads ' _Solace for Mothers: Healing After Traumatic Births'._ For some unknown reason she suddenly feels angry. And without warning she throws the leaflets back at Jane. "I'm fine" Maura says. "I don't need this".

That's it, Jane loses it with her. Grabbing the leaflets from the floor she stands up and heads towards the kitchen table. "Like Hell you don't" she shouts slamming them down onto the table. All the frustration that has been building over the weeks comes spilling out. "I can't keep doing this with you?" Jane says whilst throwing her hands up in the air.

Maura isn't fazed at all by any of this. "Doing what?" she asks coldly whilst staring at her.

Walking back into the living room so she is stood in front of the smaller woman. "This" Jane says pointing between the two of them. "Look, I get it, I don't understand what it must have been like for you to go through such a traumatic birth".

"No you're right, you don't" Maura shouts at Jane whilst jabbing a finger into her chest.

Grabbing her wife's hands in her own, "Then tell me, tell Ma, just tell somebody, please" Jane says almost pleading with her wife.

"What!" Maura says "Like you always do" ripping her hands out of Janes. "You always deal with your problems at the bottom of a bottle of JD" she says almost snarling at her.

Throwing her hands up in the air again as she heads out of the room. "God damn it Maura! This isn't about me" Jane says. Turning around to look at the blonde. "This is about our daughter knowing that her mother actually gives a fuck about her", getting no reaction from Maura she heads for the garage door, before walking through it Jane leans on it and places her head on the door letting out a big sigh. "I just want my wife back" she says almost as a whisper but loud enough for anyone to hear. She then walks into the garage closing the door behind her.

Maura knows she should feel something more than anger at what has just transpired but she doesn't. Turning to stare out of the front room window. She suddenly hears loud music blaring from the direction of the garage. She knows that means either two things. Jane is either punching the shit out of her punch bag or she's cracked open the bourbon or both. Letting out a big sigh she turns to head to where Jane placed the leaflets down.

Thinking to herself, ' _Maybe Jane is right? What the fuck is wrong with me?, I can't bare to be anywhere near my own daughter'._ Taking the leaflets she starts to head towards her yoga room. ' _I need time to think'_.

* * *

After feeling more refreshed and more focused after doing her yoda meditation. She picks up her cell phone and starts to dial the number for _Solace for Mothers._ Feeling the anxiety building in her chest, she takes a big breath and pushes it down into the pit of her stomach.

After a couple of ring tones a softly spoken woman speaks on the other end. "Hello, Solace for Mothers, how may I help?" the voice says.

"Hello, I would like to enquire about seeing someone to talk to" Maura says trying to sound clinical and cold.

"That won't be a problem, please can I ask what area you are calling from?" the soft spoken voice says.

As of yet, Maura is in control of her emotions, "Boston, Massachusetts" she says. She can hear the woman on the end of the line clicking away at what she presumes to be a computer.

"There is a group held at King's Chapel, 58 Tremont St, every tuesday and thursday from 6pm" she pauses before carrying on. "If you find that the group sessions are not working out for you, one to one counselling is available".

She's never done group counselling before, its bad enough for her to speak in front of others sometimes on a professional level. But before Maura can voices her concerns the lady on the phone speaks again.

"We are a volunteer organisation, run by women who have experienced a traumatic birth, as so, our resources are very limited. We recommend all our clients to at least try the group sessions a few times before seeking private counselling" she says in a calming and pleasant tone.

"Ok" Maura says, trying to sound confident, "Do I just turn up on the day?" she asks.

"Yes, but we recommend to turn up at least 15-20 minutes earlier so you can help yourself to the free refreshments and feel comfortable around the other women" she says.

"Thank you for your help" Maura says.

"You're Welcome sweetheart, and just remember, it will get better" and with that the softly spoken voice on the end of the line is gone.

Taking a deep breath in, Maura wipes away the stray tear that has fallen down her face. Placing the phone back in its docking unit. She makes her way towards the kitchen. Realising the music is no longer blaring from the garage, she quietly creeps towards the door, listening for any movement on the other side. And that's when she hears it, the faint sounds of someone crying. Starting to feel guilty she gently knocks on the door before entering the room.

At first she thought she had misheard the crying, as she couldn't see Jane anywhere. And then she hears it again. Walking closer to the sound, she sees her wife, with her knees tucked into her chest, sobbing.

Scanning the room, she doesn't see any sign of any alcohol that has been consumed. Which makes her feel even more worse now.

Placing her hands on her wife's knees, "Oh sweetheart" Maura says trying to fight the lump rising in her throat.

Jane looks up and sees the blonde woman in front of her, she hadn't even heard her enter the room. "I'm...sor...ry" she says through sobs.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing, I said some awful things" Maura says letting the tears that had been building finally flow freely.

Managing to get her breathing under control, Jane gently wipes the tears away from Maura's face. "No, you were right….I came in here and wanted nothing more than to down that bottle of JD I keep in the filing cabinet" she says. "But I didn't, because I don't want to be that person anymore, I want to be able to talk to my wife, my friend".

"I do too" Maura says trying to regain some control of her emotions. "I know there is something wrong with me". Jane is about to interrupt her, so she places her hand on her wifes lips, silencing her. "And that's why I'm going to therapy, I've called the number on the leaflet and there is a local session tomorrow". She says with a little smile, but showing sadness in her eyes.

Jane see's this and instantly throws her arms about her wife and pulls her into a hug. "Hey baby, everything is going to be alright" she says. "We're going to be alright" placing a kiss on top of the blondes head. Cuddling her, afraid to let go, feeling that everything will collapse around them both in more pain and misery.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys sorry i've been quiet for a long time, just been busy with work, as well as i;ve been seeing a therapist since January. And in between i've been very sociable too, festivals, holidays and weddings. :-) And i also decided to adopt two baby kittens which are now 5 months old. :-) I hope you do like this chapter as to be honest, i have struggled with it abit._**

 ** _Peace and love_**

 ** _Paula_**


	5. Chapter 4 -The Truth is Revealed

It's been a few weeks since Maura agreed to go to the therapy group. Although she has been to a couple of these she hasn't really spoken much apart from to say her name. However, today is going to be much different. Someone else is going to force her hand. Even if she doesn't want to.

Today's organiser of the group is a thin grey haired woman. Walking into the circle of chairs she clears her throat before speaking. 'Ladies, once again, thank you for coming to tonight's session' She says whilst looking around to some familiar and some new faces sat in the circle. 'As always this is a safe and confidential space, whatever you say or discuss will not be judged or shared' pausing she starts to look for a volunteer 'Who would like to go first?'.

Maura really doesn't understand why she even bothers coming to these sessions, she's been to a couple of them and each time she doesn't even speak. She just listens to the other women's stories. And as per usual the organiser has learnt to come to Maura last.

'Maura, would you like to say anything' she asks hoping this time the small blonde woman in front of her will engage with them. Watching the well kept woman shake her head, no surprise that she declines as per usual. But before she can move on with her closing line, a small brunette in the group gets up and walks over to the blonde.

'What's a matter? We too common for you to talk to us?' the brunette says in a accusing tone.

Not wanting to engage in this petty conversation, it's frankly beneath her. Getting up Maura makes an attempt to leave the circle.

'Hey, I'm talking to you? The brunette says grabbing hold of Maura's arm and turning her around to face her.

Feeling her anger rising, 'How dare you' Maura says pushing the other woman's hand off of her arm. Thinking to herself ' _What is this woman's problem'._

'Are we some sort of charity mission for you? The brunette says stepping forward into Maura's personal space. 'Coz lets face it, you're not one of us, so why you slumming it' saying it with a snarl.

The organiser is watching the scene play out in front of her. She's in two minds of stepping in and stopping it but she's also curious as to what will happen. For now she is going to let it play out. Hoping it doesn't end in any violence of any sort. Maybe, just maybe, this is what Maura needs.

Feeling her blood starting to boil, 'What gives you the right to talk to me like that?' Maura says. 'You do not know anything about me'. Trying to keep her composure but can feel that she is close to the edge of losing it.

'Yeah you're right' the brunette says jabbing her accusing finger into Maura's chest. It's not like she has anything personal against this woman. She's just sick and tired of her sitting there and just watching and listening to their personal and sometimes tragic stories. 'Then why the fuck! Are you here then?'.

Pushing the brunette away from her, losing all control Maura screams, 'BECAUSE I NEARLY KILLED MY OWN DAUGHTER! A feeling of shock courses through her body by her own admission of guilt. 'And now I can't stand to be anywhere near her' she says almost as a whisper. Staring at the small woman in front of her Maura is getting ready for another round of abuse. Instead she feels the woman's arms envelope her in a warm embrace. Feeling confused and overwhelmed Maura breaks, and starts to sob in the arms of this complete stranger. All the time wondering what the fuck has just happened!.

* * *

She doesn't know what possessed her to agree to go and grab a drink with the brunette that had berated her in therapy. But she had agreed to have one, she later learnt her name is Brigitte.

'Here you go Maura, the wine for the lady' Brigitte says giving her a cheeky wink whilst placing her drink down on the table 'and a beer for me' she says whilst sliding into the booth opposite the blonde.

There's something about this woman that Maura just couldn't put her finger on, but she needs to make herself clear. 'Brigitte you do know I'm married, and I would never cheat on my wife'. She says whilst holding her hand up to show her wedding band.

Choking on her beer, Brigitte starts to laugh. Seeing the look of confusion on the blondes face. 'Maura, it's ok, this is just a friendly drink, and besides I'm not gay' laughing again before taking another sip of her beer.

'Oh, ok, I'm sorry, I'm not very good with social situations and interactions' Maura says with a hint of sadness in her voice. Almost not wanting to make eyes instead she just looks into her glass of wine instead.

Seeing the look of sadness on the blondes face 'Hey Maura it's ok, don't apologize' Brigitte says. For a few minutes both woman sit in silence. 'And I'm sorry for earlier….I'm sorry for pushing you to open up' she says with true sincerity in her voice.

'Thank you, but I think I needed that push' Maura says before taking another sip of her wine.

'Still, it was a shitty thing to do' Brigitte says giving the blonde a warm smile.

Just then Maura's phone starts to ring, pulling it out of her handbag, glancing down she sees its Jane calling. 'Excuse me one second, I need to get this' she says to the brunette sat opposite her.

'Hey sweetheart, how's your day going?' she asks. Hoping that Jane doesn't pick up on the fact that today has been really hard on her if she was being truthful.

'That's why I'm calling baby, It's this case, I'm gonna be home late again' Jane says with a hint of guilt in her voice.

Maura knows this means that Jane will either be home in the early hours or not at all. 'Is there anything I can help with?' she asks her.

'No baby' Jane says. She can hear music in the background 'Where are you?' she asks with a hint of confusion in her raspy voice. _I wonder where she is, I thought she would be at home_ she thinks to herself.

'I'm in a bar having a drink with a lady called Brigitte from tonight's group' Maura says.

Jane can't hide her excitement 'That's great Maura, how was it today?' she asks, knowing that it's hard for her wife to engage in social situations.

'A little tough, but I think everything is going to be ok' Maura says whilst giving Brigitte a small smile.

'That's great babe, if I can get home earlier I'll try my best, love you' Jane says.

'I love you too' Maura says before hanging up and placing the phone back in her handbag. 'I'm sorry about that Brigitte'.

'Hey no worries Maura' Brigitte says 'So, have you told your wife what you told me earlier?'

Taking a deep breath in Maura answers her new friend 'No, I haven't…. I haven't really been a good wife lately either' she says with sadness hinged in her voice.

'Hey, at least she's still around, my bastard of a husband bolted as soon as it got tough' taking a sip of her beer she continues 'he didn't like the fact that I wasn't in the mood for sex so he decided to stick his dick in someone else'.

The way this woman talks reminds her a lot of how Jane was when they first met. 'That is awful Brigitte, I'm so sorry' Maura says. 'Jane has been nothing but supportive of me, I've just been pushing her away and keeping her at arm's length'.

'I know who you both are, and I know the awful shit you've both already been through' Brigitte says to the smaller woman. _Hell, everyone knows who the Isles-Rizzoli's are in Boston_ she thinks to herself. 'You've both managed to survive that, and you're lucky you're little girl is still alive'.

Suddenly filling with guilt letting those last words sink in. 'Oh Brigitte, I'm so..so.. Sorry' Maura says reaching over the table and grabbing the other woman's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

'It's ok Maura, I'm coping' Brigitte says taking a swig of her beer and holding up the bottle for the barman to bring another one.

* * *

 _It feels like forever since I have slept_ Jane thinks to herself as she drives her car into their driveway. Knowing it must be really late as the neighbourhood is dark and still. Hating the fact that it was another late one. Happy though that she will be crawling into bed and snuggling up with her gorgeous wife.

Creeping around the house so as not to wake Maura up, Jane goes through her usual routine. Her keys go into the bowl on top of the dresser by the front door. Her badge and gun goes in the first drawer on the top left. She then places her boots on the floor just underneath the coat rack.

Making her way upstairs she decides to freshen up and have a quick shower before heading into bed. Hoping to not wake her wife up, she doesn't hear that someone has come into the bathroom. Whilst washing away that days tension she feels contact on her lower back, making her spin round 180 degrees. Soft small hands push her back against the cold shower tiles. Before she is able to make any sense of what is happening she feels soft lips between her legs. Looking down she sees the blonde hair of the love of her life. Placing her hand on her hair she gently pulls it, letting Maura know she is enjoying this unexpected but delightful action.

Feeling tongue and fingers stroking her sex, makes Jane moan out in pleasure. 'Oh God' she screams. 'Maura..baby'. The stroking is now replaced by one finger, then two fingers, Maura is pumping them so hard and fast that Jane feels like she is going to die. 'Oh..god...I'm cumming….'. And with that Jane rides the wave of emotion and euphoria. Catching her breath, the smaller woman picks herself up from between her wifes legs and plants a deep passionate kiss on Janes lips.

'I love you Jane Rizzoli-Isles' Maura says with a slight slur.

Jane couldn't love this woman anymore than she does 'I love you too Maura Isles-Rizzoli' she says placing a soft kiss on her wifes lips. Giving the smaller woman a smile she asks 'I take it you had more than one drink earlier?' giving out a raspy laugh.

'Maybe' Maura says with a cheeky wink.

Grabbing her wife's hand Jane leads the naked blonde over to there bed. Picking up a towel she wraps it around the smaller woman in front of her and they both fall on to the bed together. Peppering the smaller woman with kisses 'Would you like me to….fuck you!' Jane whispers into her wifes ear.

Feeling the heat starting to rise between her own legs, Maura suddenly thinks back to that night she nearly lost there daughter. She doesn't say anything but just looks into those beautiful eyes of Janes.

It's only been a couple of months since that night, she won't pressure her wife if she doesn't want it or doesn't feel ready for it, but Jane is going to let her know how beautiful she is. Rolling Maura onto her back, slowly unwrapping the towel from around them and letting it fall onto the bed. As always the naked sight of Maura is a thing of beauty. Maura is trying to hide her stomach with her hands. Grabbing them, Jane places them above the blondes head. Slowly making her way down her wife's body, stopping once reaching her stomach. The C-section scar still looks red and raw. Jane gently blows on it, before placing soft kisses along it. Making sure she doesn't miss any of it. Gradually making her way back up Mauras face. Feeling the smaller woman trembling beneath each touch.

Looking at her wifes face she sees silent tears escaping those beautiful eyes. Placing a soft kiss on on her forehead. 'You're amazing and beautiful' Jane says. 'And don't ever forget that' pulling the smaller woman into her arms managing to get the duvet over them. Laying in each other's arms they both fall into a peaceful and tranquil sleep.

* * *

Jane hadn't bothered setting her alarm from the night before as today is her day off. But as always she still wakes up early, her body clock is just so use it after years and years of doing the same job.

Opening her eyes she is greeted by a wonderful sight, a peaceful Maura, snoring away next to her. Laughing to herself she slowly makes her way out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. Preparing some fresh coffee she finds some pastries in the cupboard and decides to chuck them in the over for a few minutes to warm them up.

Placing the coffee and pastries on a tray, she also pours a glass of water and puts a couple of tramadol on the side. Picking the tray up she heads back upstairs and wakes her sleeping wife.

'Hey, sleepyhead' Jane says placing the tray on top of one of the dressers in the bedroom. 'Wasn't sure what you could stomach' she says with a laugh. Bending down and placing a kiss on the blondes forehead 'morning' she says handing the glass of water to the blonde.

Sitting herself up in bed, Maura gratefully downs half of the liquid. 'I do have a slight headache' she says popping one of the pills into her mouth and swallowing.

Taking a seat next to her on the bed, holding her cup of coffee Jane takes a deep breath in before continuing. 'I'm going to see and hold our daughter today' taking a sip of her coffee hoping it doesn't upset her wife. 'And I was wondering if you want to come along….but only if you want….I don't want you to feel like im pressuring you'.

Maura loves it when Jane gets nervous as she starts to babble. Placing her finger on the brunettes lips to quieten her. 'Yes, I would like that very much' she says following it with a smile.

Trying to contain her excitement, Jane doesn't want to scare Maura. As this is the first time she has shown any interest in wanting to see there baby girl. 'That's great baby, well visiting time isn't until this afternoon, so if you want to go back to sleep or just chill and I will wake you when it's time' Jane says leaning over and placing another kiss on the blondes forehead.

Leaving Maura in bed Jane heads downstairs and goes to the gym room. Eagerly watching the clock countdown to visiting hours.

* * *

The time has come to visit there baby girl in hospital. With each passing day she is getting stronger and stronger. Another few weeks and she will be over 9 months old. The doctors said once she reached that milestone they would be happy with her coming home.

The ride had been a nervous one, as per usual Jane babbling on about anything and everything. Maura had to admit it was a welcome distraction for her. As her nerves and anxiety were going through the roof. She was terrified that just by touching and holding her she was going to hurt her. Rationally she kept telling herself that it's all in her head. But subconsciously her body was physically reacting to it.

In a bit of a blur and haze Maura found herself stood outside the baby ward. Jane was already reaching down and picking up the tiny little bundle in the cot. She wanted to move but her feet felt like they were glued to the spot.

Looking up Jane could see Maura was having some difficulty, she looked like she was in that fight or flight mode. Sensing this and quietly walking over to her clearly frightened wife. 'Do you want to hold her?' she asks in a soothing raspy tone.

'What if I hurt her again?' Maura says in a panicky voice.

That's it, the penny drops. Jane now understands why Maura has been so distant from her baby. It breaks her heart hearing the guilt in her wife's voice and seeing the hurt in the blondes eye. 'Oh baby, you never did, and you never could' she says with watery eyes.

Apprehensively opening her arms out to take the little baby from the brunette. Maura nervously automatically stiffens her body. Hoping and praying she doesn't hurt her daughter.

'Relax baby' Jane says slowly guiding her wife to sit in the chair behind her. 'Just relax, everything is good' she says with a massive grin on her face.

 _Oh my god!_ Maura thinks to herself. _My baby girl is beautiful. That's right_ she thinks _MY BABY GIRL_. Tears she didn't even know she was holding start to fall freely.

Crouching down in front of her wife and child. 'Hey, what's a matter baby' Jane says with concern etched on her face.

'She's beautiful Jane' Maura says with not a hint of sadness in her voice, nothing but pure bliss. Taking one of the tiny hands in her own 'She's perfect'. Cradling the little baby in her arms, placing a gentle kiss on top of the babies forehead. 'Our little Amelia' she says looking from daughter to wife.

Jane can't help but smile, Amelia was one of the top three girls names they really liked. Leaning forward to place a tender kiss on the blonds soft lips, a single stray tear falls from her eyes. 'Amelia' Jane says confirming there daughter finally has a name.

In that moment in time, the cares of the world just melted away, this is what Jane imagined should have happened when Maura was meant to give birth to there daughter. That sense of wondrous euphoria, of love and hope. It didn't matter how they had got to this point. All Jane knew and felt was that she is finally with her family, and she felt nothing but unconditional love.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Thanks for being patient, and I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. Not sure if to leave this story as it or carry on? As I was planning on doing a prequel to Trauma, as to how Maura and Jane met. Let me know what you think?**_

 _ **Peace and Love**_

 _ **Paula x**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Is this it?

'Hey! Rizzoli! Get your head out of your ass!' Cavanagh shouts at the younger woman, noticing that her mind seems to be elsewhere.

Instantly Jane sits up straight in her chair and looks at him straight in the eyes. 'Sorry Lieu, I'm bringing Amelia home tomorrow from the hospital so I'm a little distracted today' she says in her usual raspy tones.

Letting out a big sigh he moves to the front of his desk and leans against it. 'I'm happy for you kid I really am, but I need your head in the game. I don't want to lose any officers today', he says giving Jane a warm smile.

Even though he had only dated her mom for a short while, she has become fond of the older man in front of her. They've all been through so much together as a unit that they are all one big family. Letting his words sink in, she knows he is completely right. She needs to focus, otherwise someone could get killed. 'Yep, of course, your absolutely right'.

'Ok Rizzoli, get out there and bring that bastard to justice' Cavanagh says as he gets off from sitting on the desk to taking his seat behind it.

Nodding her head Jane heads out of the Lieutenants office. This current case they are working on has been particularly brutal. The body of a young girl had been found dumped on an abandoned plot of land. It was with luck her body had been found relatively quickly, as some kids had snuck onto the property and stumbled upon her. She wasn't in the usual databases like CODIS so when they had finally identified her, they learnt her story was a tragic one. She had been kidnapped from her native Ukraine at the age of 14 and sold into the sex trade.

Her body bore the marks of abuse from years of beatings and drug taking, she was only 18. It broke Janes heart when she made that call to the girls parents. Although she could hear a sense of relief in the mother's voice. That after 4 years of not hearing anything about her daughter, that even despite the tragic circumstances she finally knew what had happened to her and was now able to bring her home.

* * *

'No one moves until I give the order' Jane says over the walkie talkie. Receiving a tip from Rondo that the guy in charge of the sex trafficking ring is arriving today. Jane takes her position in front of what seems like an abandoned building. They all know what there main suspect looks like. But he's proven to be one slippery bastard, so this is there one and only chance to grab him.

After standing by for what felt like hours, a blacked out SUV arrives and parks in front of the target building. 5 men get out, all but one are carrying weapons, from what Jane can see they appear to be automatic rifles.

Relaying another message over the radio 'there packing some serious heat, everyone keep your heads down' Jane says feeling her adrenaline starting to course through her veins. Her prime suspect is amongst the group of men. 'Suspect spotted, engage' she says.

Within seconds all hell breaks loose, with shouting and gunfire exchanged from both sides. Ducking behind a car as bullets fly over her head, windows shattering raining down glass on her. Risking a quick glance Jane sees her prime suspect disappearing into the building. 'COVER ME' she shouts to the officer next to her. Giving chase she soon disappears down the alley, hoping to cut him off if he decides to try and flee through one of the exits.

Hearing what sounds like a door being kicked open, Jane nears the end of the alley with her gun drawn. Slowly and cautiously searching the area, feeling in her gut that her perp is still here. In the background the sounds of gunfire are suddenly muted by a loud explosion. Momentarily distracted Jane glances towards the sound coming from behind her.

This is it, he seizes this moment to get the upper hand on the copper who is trying to hunt him down. Jumping down off of one of the flat roof buildings, he lands on the brunette, knocking her flying to the ground. Watching her gun disappear underneath one of the bins lining the wall. Knowing he has the upper hand he turns her over onto her back and starts to punch her repeatedly hard in the face. Feeling bone crunching against his knuckles. _She's a fighter_ he thinks to himself as he can feel the surprisingly strong woman fight beneath him.

Managing to keep her pinned to the floor, raising his leg he knees her hard in the chest. A second later he nearly gets knocked off balance when he receives a punch to his face. And to be honest it was a good smack. But it just pissed him off more. Grabbing a handful of her hair he lifts her head up and brings it down hard to make contact with the concrete floor. Hearing the crack of the woman's skull, he feels her body go limp beneath him. Feeling sure he has incapacitated her, he slowly gets up and takes a minute to catch his breath.

Stepping away from the bleeding woman on the floor, he pulls out the revolver hidden in the back of his trousers. Watching the battered and bruised copper regain consciousness and slowly drag herself towards the wall so she is half sitting half lying. Letting out a sinister laugh 'You've got some balls lady' whilst pointing the gun at her, 'Shame you're not working for me' he's says starting to squeeze the trigger.

 _This is it._ She thinks to herself. I've really gone and fucked up now. Closing her eyes waiting for the shot to be fired. Not wanting to see it coming. All she could think about was that her daughter would grow up never knowing her and that she is going to leaving Maura all alone. Hearing the shot she waits for the darkness to take her. Feeling nothing, she slowly opens her one good eye as the other one has swollen shut. She watches the perp fall to the ground lifeless. Korsak is stood behind him with his gun drawn, the barrel still smoking from the single shot fired.

Never feeling more relieved in her life. Jane slowly tries to get up, trying to ignore the amount of pain she is in. Telling herself that feeling any pain means she's still alive. Feeling gentle hands grab her arm 'Jane, take it easy, let the EMTs look at you' Korsak says with sympathy and love in his voice.

Her side is killing her, she has a splitting headache, probably a concussion and waves of nausea keep sweeping over her. Jane doesn't want to go to the hospital. The thought of going sends absolute fear through her hurting body. 'Im ok, Vince' she says trying not to slur her words. Taking one unsteady step forward and then everything goes black.

Luckily Korsak has a good grip of the younger detectives arm, helping lower Jane to the ground. Grabbing his radio he says 'Officer down, need EMTs now'. Checking her breathing as well as her pulse, he's relieved that she's ok. He suspects the sudden movement from receiving such a head injury caused her to pass out. He's hoping it's just that anyway.

The EMT's come running down the alley and start to work on the unconscious detective. Korsak takes a step back and tries not to worry about his friend. After all he still has a job to do.

Making his way into the building, he catches up with Frankie and gets an update on the situation. 'Rizzoli, what we got?' he says.

'All suspects were shot and killed, but there's something you need to see' Frankie says leading the way further into the warehouse. Korsak follows the younger man, preparing himself for whatever has obviously upset Frankie.

Nothing could have prepared the seasoned detective for what he saw. In several cages there was lots of girls. All varying in ages, one girl he could see looked like she was barely in her teens. The sight of her turned his stomach, poor girl. He could only imagine the abuse she has already suffered. All the girls looked frightened.

Walking to one of the cages 'We're not going to hurt you' Korsak says whilst showing the palms of his hand that he comes in peace. He knows a lot of these girls are probably foreign and may not speak English or very little of it. 'Do any of you speak English?' he asks softly and slowly.

There's a few seconds of silence until one of the girls stood silently in the back steps forward. 'I do' she says with a resilience in her voice. 'I try to keep girls safe' she says.

'My name is Sergeant Korsak, I'm with Boston Homicide. No one here is going to hurt you'. He says with sympathy and compassion in his voice.

The girl that spoke looks the older Detective up and down. Deciding whether or not he can be trusted. There's something in his eyes that tells her he is a good man. 'My name is Catalina' she says.

Korsak understands the weariness coming from these girls, however he knows he and his team are not trained to deal with this. 'We are going to get you out of here and take you to people who can help you' he says scanning the eyes of the women in the locked cage before resting them back on Catalina. 'They are from the Human Trafficking Division, they are a group of people who can help with what you ladies have been through, and hopefully try and return you all to your families'.

* * *

Trying to open her eyes but they feel heavy, like her eyelids are made of lead. She thinks she can hear something, listening again it's a voice she is sure she recognises. Trying again she manages to prize only one eye open, instantly closing it when the light hits her eye. Listening again that same soft voice is back. This time she can hear is more clearly. _Jane, come on sweetheart, open your eyes for me._ It's the voice of an angel, Maura's voice.

Trying a third time she manages to keep both her eyes open, even though one is swollen. Shifting slightly in the bed seems to result in her body aching all over. The movement causing her to feel groggy. Jane shakes her head trying to fight it, instantly regretting that action. As a wave of nausea sweeps over her, fighting the bile that is starting to rise in the back of her throat. Swallowing it back down the feeling soon passes.

Once her eyes start to focus the sight that greets her is nothing but pure beauty. 'Maur…' Jane tries to say but her mouth is so dry. Trying to shift in bed so to get a better look at her wife. Pain racks her body. Gulping for air, it feels like she's just got the wind knocked out of her chest. Feeling beads of sweat starting to form on her brow, from every painful breath she takes.

'Jane, try not to move, you suffered a severe concussion' Maura says gently pushing her wife back down onto the bed. 'You've also got three broken ribs, some bruising around your kidneys' she says whilst helping Jane get comfortable again by re-adjusting her pillows. 'As-well as several cuts and bruises' Maura says before placing a gentle kiss on one of the abrasions on her wifes face.

Sitting there motionless, Jane doesn't know what to say, she was pretty sure she was going to die in that alleyway. The mixture of emotions she is feeling at this moment in time is becoming overwhelming. Feeling unsure of how to answer, almost too scared incase of breaking down. Janes about to say something but before she can, Angela and Frankie walk into the room.

'Oh my god Janie, look at you're beautiful face' Angela says with a mixture of worry and anger in her voice. 'I've been telling you for years, that you need to get a different job and stop putting yourself in harms way! Do you ever think of any body but yourself'.

'Come on Ma, that's enough' Frankie says trying to stop his mom from saying anything else. Knowing she doesn't mean any of it and that it comes from a place of love. But this isn't the time or the place. As by the look on his sisters face is that she hasn't been awake for long.

Usually none of this would affect Jane, it would just annoy her. But this time it's different, all she can think about is that she nearly left Maura and Amelia alone. And with that last thought the emotional dam has broken. No longer able to stop the overwhelming feelings she was experiencing. Instead what comes out is pure undiluted emotion. Sob, after sob racks her body. Feeling very exposed and vulnerable Jane brings her hands to her face to try and shield herself from the others somehow.

Jane's sudden and extreme reaction hasn't gone unnoticed, immediately everyone stops and glances from one another. In everyone's eyes is a look of shock and concern. No-one really knowing what to do, looking helplessly at the sobbing woman in the hospital bed.

Even Maura wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, if anything she was expecting her wife to yell at Angela until she left the room. After all Italians are fiery people and her wife and mother in law are no exception.

Sensing how vulnerable Jane is feeling she asks, 'Can you please leave?' in an almost pleading manner. Angela and Frankie offer no resistance and leave the room in silence. Knowing that it's just the two of them she pulls a chair over so its next to the bed, and sits in it. Reaching out she takes both of Janes hands in hers. 'Hey pretty girl, why so sad?' she asks.

Through the sniffling she tries to answer her. 'Leaving….you' Is all that Jane manages to get out.

Hearing this Maura's heart skips a beat, trying to calm herself but her adrenaline is starting to pump through her veins in response to _fight_ or _flight_ mode. Surely Jane doesn't want to leave her. 'What do you mean?' she asks trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Calming herself down enough to speak properly. 'I thought I was going to leave you and Amelia' Jane says still trying to stop her voice from breaking again. 'I thought my time was up, and it frightened me'.

For Jane to be this candid with her feelings, Maura knows that this has deeply affected her. 'You don't need to be frightened anymore, you're alive, and you're not leaving us' she says planting a soft kiss on her wifes lips. Breaking apart for air, wiping the tears from Jane's cheeks.

'Maura….I honestly thought I was going to die. After he beat the shit out of me and I saw that barrel pointing at me' Jane says pausing swallowing the lump forming in her throat. 'Before it never really bothered me. Of course I didn't want to die. But I felt it was part of the job. That if I died saving one person then it would be a good death'.

Listening to Jane speak this way Maura finds it upsetting. Her first instinct is to respond defensively. With thoughts of _Do I mean that little to her?_ flashing through her head. But she's been with Jane long enough to know that Jane isn't always the best in articulating herself correctly. So for now she will sit in silence and just let this play out before she reacts.

Looking deeply into those beautiful eyes, taking a deep breath Jane continues. 'But since being with you and now that Amelia is here, It just felt wrong….I don't know if I want to be a cop anymore…'.

And there it is, the bombshell of all bombshells, not once has she ever actually heard her wife say that she wanted to leave the police force. After all next to her that is Janes life. 'Jane...I honestly don't not know what to say to that' Maura says. 'But I will say this pretty girl, that whatever you decide to choose both myself and Amelia will be there with you 100%' she says with a huge smile on her face. Leaning forward planting a lingering kiss on Janes lips. Breaking apart looking intently into those brown eyes. 'I will always love, no matter what you do'.

Returning the smile on her face at the blonde woman sat on the chair next to her hospital bed. 'You're amazing, do you know that? Jane says with a hint of lust in her raspy voice.

Getting up from the chair Maura places a kiss on her wife's forehead 'Yes, I do' she says causing both woman to laugh. 'I have to go and talk to one of the nurses on Amelia's ward to see if they can postpone us taking her home for a couple more days' she says.

Jane instantly feels guilt. 'Shit, I'm sorry Maur... ' she says with sadness etched in her voice.

'Jane it's ok, I'm sure a few more days won't hurt, we've already waited this long' she says making her way to the door. Before going through it she turns to look at her wife one more time 'And besides I don't want to do it alone' giving Jane a warm smile before disappearing out of the room and towards her baby daughter. Still feeling absolutely terrified around Amelia, but knowing that as long as Jane is by her side. They will be fine.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait guys I was unsure whether to finish this story where I left it or to carry it on. By public demand i've carried it on. The prequel/sequel will just have to wait…..for now. :-)**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the reviews, glad that you are all still enjoying it.**_

 _ **Peace and Love**_

 _ **I Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Lovey New Year.**_

 _ **Happy New Year 2019 Everyone :-)**_

 _ **Paula**_


	7. Chapter 6 - New Beginnings

Jane is so happy to be home. Her mobility is still limited due to her broken ribs, and at the moment picking Amelia up is difficult. This means that Maura can't avoid there daughter now, know matter how much she would like too. Jane knows it's only because her wife has struggled bonding with Amelia. Given time, she is confident that the awkwardness and uneasiness will disappear. And that it will soon become second nature to the blonde.

Waking up in the armchair, Jane hadn't realised she had dozed off, the last thing she remembers is reading the newspaper, which is now on the floor in a mess at her feet. Without even thinking she reaches down to pick up the paper. Instantly regretting it, the pain knocking the wind out of her. 'Fuck!' she mutters in between gasps.

Waiting for the waves of pain to subside, in the background she can hear Amelia crying. After what feels like an eternity, her breathing returns back to normal. Once she is sure she is ok, she gets up out of the armchair. Concern starts to rise inside her as Amelia is still crying, slowly and delicately she starts to climb the stairs. After completing what felt like a mammoth task. As she is nearing the nursery the door is ajar, and now the crying is almost ear shattering. Letting out a sigh of sadness, Jane waits for a moment before entering the room. Maura has been struggling to get Amelia to latch onto her breast for feeding. The nurses have advised her to pump as much baby milk as she can, to reduce the soreness in her breasts as well as providing milk for Amelia. The times that Maura has tried to breastfeed resulted in failure, resulting in the blonde breaking down in tears. Jane has tried to speak to her about it, but it just makes her wife feel useless as a new mom.

Half expecting the same outcome, Jane realises Amelia has stopped crying. Instead something magical is happening, Maura singing. Watching silently from the doorway, not wanting to disturb this beautiful moment between mother and daughter.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry, baby mine, dry your eyes"_ Maura sings to Amelia, gently rocking her back and forth in the nursing chair. Feeling this tiny baby finally latching onto her nipple and suckling. Feeling nothing but happiness a single tear falls down her cheek. She continues to sing. " _Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine"._

Listening to her wife singing to their daughter makes Jane smile. Not only is it such a tender, loving moment. But she thinks back to only a few weeks ago when TJ had come over to visit. And they had all sat down and watched Dumbo. Maura had never seen it let alone ever heard of it. Remembering back to that afternoon, the small blonde woman seemed so transfixed by the film. Never realising that this song had obviously struck a nerve with her wife.

" _You're not much, goodness knows"_ Maura sings whilst gently rocking back and forth in the chair. " _But, you're so precious to me, Sweet as can be, baby of mine"._ Feeling overwhelming happiness that finally that connection she has been craving between herself and Amelia is happening.

Entering the room, feeling like she has been standing and watching her wife for long enough. Jane gently places her hand on Maura's shoulder. Who turns to look at the brunette.

'Oh Jane, how long have you been standing there?' Maura asks looking a bit surprised.

Letting out a little laugh, 'long enough' Jane says leaning forward and placing a kiss on her wifes head and then on Amelia's. 'That was beautiful baby' she says with a massive grin on her face.

'How did you manage to get up the stairs on your own?' Maura asks with concern in her voice.

Finally taking a seat in the other chair opposite her wife. 'With great difficulty' Jane says letting out another little chuckle. 'Besides I thought you might have needed some help with Amelia, but clearly' she says whilst pointing at Maura and then daughter, 'you didn't need any help whatsoever' giving the blonde a proud look on her face.

'I think I've got it covered' Maura says beaming from ear to ear. Feeling so proud and happy with herself that whatever fears she has, have melted away and now is placed with a bond between her and her daughter that will never be broken.

* * *

The very next day whilst sat around the table having breakfast. Maura noticed there seemed to be a cloud hanging over her wife's head. Her head was hanging low and she could see the pressure bearing down onto Janes shoulders.

'Sweetheart, everything ok?' Maura asks placing her cup of coffee down onto a very ornate looking placemat.

Fidgeting in her chair, Jane plays with the scrambled eggs on her plate. Letting out a loud sigh she puts the fork down and looks at the blonde. There's no point in lying to Maura, she knows her too well for that. 'There's something I need to discuss with you' she says tentatively. Still looking at her wife 'It affects all our lives' she says gesturing with her hands to Maura and then pointing upstairs towards the babies room.

Maura has learnt to never jump to conclusions as it is not rational nor scientific but she still can't help her heart flutter a little bit as the nervousness starts to creep in. 'Jane, whatever it is you know I'll always support you'. Reaching over the table and taking her wife's hands in her own giving them a gentle squeeze. 'No matter what' she says smiling at her.

'Do you remember what I said in the hospital after being attacked?' Jane asks trying to hide the tremble in her voice remembering how overcome with emotion she was.

 _How could she not remember,_ Maura think's to herself. 'About not wanting to be a cop anymore?' she asks softly

'Yes' Jane says more as a matter of fact than as a rememberance. 'Well I never told you this because I didn't see the point….plus I wasn't going to go anywhere anyway….and you were doing so well in your job and that….

'JANE' Maura says loud enough to stop her wife from talking anymore. 'Sweetheart, your rambling' she says.

Pausing for a second before continuing, knowing she should just spit it out. 'Sorry' Jane says before getting up out of her chair and starts to pace back and forth. The whole time Maura is patiently watching and waiting. 'I was offered a teaching position at the FBI, initially I turned it down' Jane says. This time she takes the seat next to Maura, making her turn the chair round to face her. Taking the smaller woman's hands in her own she continues 'I called them yesterday and the position is still available, should I accept it?' she says with hesitation and doubt in her voice.

Hearing the fear in Jane's voice, breaks her heart. But Jane is right, this affects them all as a family. 'I can't make that decision for you...only you can answer that' she says. 'But know this... I'm one of the best Medical Examiners in the country, I'll get a job where-ever we go' she says with a big grin on her face.

This causes both women to laugh. 'I love you Maura Isles-Rizzoli' Janes says before placing a tender loving kiss on the blondes soft lips. 'Virginia here we come' she says. Filled with hope and excitement for what the future is going to bring for the Rizzoli-Isles family.

* * *

The next few days have felt somewhat a bit hectic, as both and Maura have both been letting their respective employers know of their location and job changes. As luck would have it Maura knows the chief medical examiner of Virginia. She had trained under her nearly 20 years ago. If her calculations where correct she should be nearing her retirement age.

Picking up her phone she starts to dial the number to Dr Sheridans office in Virginia. After the first couple of rings, she hears the familiar voice of her mentor. 'Dr Felicity Sheridan'.

'Hello Dr Sheridan, this is Dr Maura Isles-Rizzoli calling you from the M.E's office in Massachusetts' she says trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

'Maura!...Maura Isles?' Dr Sheridan says with surprise and happiness in her voice. 'What a lovely surprise my dear, how have you been?' she asks with excitement. Completely surprised that her protege would be calling her after so long.

Hearing her old mentor sound so happy brings a smile to the blondes face. 'I'm doing well thank you, I'm now married and have a baby girl' Maura says.

'That is wonderful to hear Maura, I'm so proud of you' she says 'And also becoming one of the youngest Medical Examiners of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts too' she says with such pride in her voice.

Maura hadn't realised how much she has missed speaking to her mentor, she had always made her feel at such ease. 'That's why I'm calling, my wife has recently accepted a teaching job at the FBI's academy at Quantico. I'm wondering if you know of any M.E positions that are coming available?' she asks softly.

'As always dear, you're timing is impeccable' Dr Sheridan says whilst letting a little chuckle. Hearing that Maura was married to a woman came as no shock to her. With all of her promising students she has kept tabs on what they have been doing with their lives. And Maura and her wife are quite well known within law enforcement circles. 'I've been wanting to retire for sometime now, but haven't been able to find a suitable replacement for myself' the older woman says, 'That was until now'.

Feeling the rush of excitement and happiness spread through her body. 'I would be delighted and honoured to become you're replacement…..and I hope I will live upto your standards and reputation' Maura says.

'Maura my dear, you have more than exceeded my reputation at such an early age, and The Commonwealth of Virginia will be lucky to have you and your high standards' Dr Sheridan says with overwhelming pride in her voice.

Maura can feel her cheeks start to flush at the praise she is receiving from her former mentor. 'That's very kind of you to say, thank you', she says.

'My office will contact your office and we shall start sorting out contracts as soon as possible' Dr Sheridan says with relief in her voice.

Butterflies have begun in Maura's stomach, feeling excited about the new job. 'Thank you once again Dr Sheridan'.

'It's been my pleasure Dr Isles...Rizzoli' she says 'and I shall see you in a months time' and with that Dr Sheridan hangs up the phone.

A huge smile spreads across Maura's face, this was the new she wanted to hear. Now that her job is sorted she has to start to prepare dinner for tonight. Both Jane and herself have agreed that they should invite over family and close friends so that they both can tell everyone about the next chapter in there lives as a family.

* * *

'Right guys, can I have everyone's attention' Jane says whilst tapping a wine glass with a knife. Looking around the table at the faces of those that she loves. She pushes her chair back and stands up. 'Maura and myself asked you all here tonight, as we have some important news to tell you all' she says.

'What that Maura married the wrong Rizzoli' Frankie says jokingly. Which causes everyone to laugh.

Giving her younger brother a playful scowl. 'In your dreams little brother' Jane says letting out a little chuckle. 'In all seriousness though...after what we have been through recently as a family, it has made me….us re-evaluate our lives'. Pausing for a few seconds, she looks at her wife sat opposite her and sees an approving nod to continue. 'I've been offered a training job at the FBI's academy at Quantico….and I've accepted'.

Disbelief first hits the guests sat round the table then elation from everyone. 'Oh Janie, that is wonderful news' Angela says feeling so happy that finally her baby girl has took herself out of harm's way.

'Way to go Rizzoli' Frankie says 'Or should I start calling you Special Agent?' he says with a playful wink at his older sister.

Korsak loves Jane like a daughter. 'I'm proud of you Jane' he says with warmth in his voice.

'Yeah me too Janie' Tommy says 'Me and TJ will definitely come and visit you all'.

Feeling overwhelming love and support from her family and friends. She's about to raise her glass to make a toast when Maura interupts her.

'Just one more thing I would like to add' Maura says, she can see the look of confusion on Jane's face. 'You are now also looking at the new Chief Medical Examiner of Virginia'.

There are more cheers coming from the table. 'What!, you serious?' Jane says with shock in her voice. 'Since when?' she asks.

'Since this afternoon….there current M.E is my former mentor and coming up to retirement age' Maura says unable to hide the massive grin on her face. 'And she is more than happy for me to take her job position'.

Jane feels like everything is coming together for them as a family, and the fear she felt has melted away and is filled with happiness instead. 'I would like to make a toast' she says whilst lifting her wine glass. 'To friends and family' she says before taking a sip of her wine.

'To friends and family' echos around the dinner table.

Taking her seat again Jane watches her family and friends all chatting and joking amongst themselves. Just wanting to capture this moment for as long as possible. And although she will miss having this. She is excited at this next chapter in their lives as a family. The future looks good, the future looks really fucking good.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It follows the series in the sense of Jane's job role but in my world Maura doesn't go to Paris.**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it :-)**_

 _ **Peace and love**_

 _ **Paula**_


End file.
